Naruto: Standing by your Side
by andreas.aigalew
Summary: What If Hinata never had left Naruto's side during the war? From Neji's Death to Kaguya's sealing... A series of events that could have been but never did. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. By your Side

Author's Notes: This chapter has been updated and polished to fit the impact of this scene in the canon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Chapter 1_

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu!" Uchiha Obito called out as the Ten Tails started raining down hell upon the Shinobi Alliance.

XXXXXXXX

"We have to protect Naruto no matter what!" said Kakashi Hatake as he deflected two wood projectiles with his Raikiri.

"Hinata and Neji are on their way to him." Shikamaru Nara informed the Copy Ninja. "He is the key to our strategy, with their Byakugan they can defend him no problem." he finished.

"Until the Nine Tails' power is restored my Sand no Jutsu can hold the Ten Tails, but I need to gather more chakra. Hold on everyone..." thought Akatchuchi to himself as multiple Shinobi all around him were being impaled by the Wood projectiles either unable to defend themselves or sacrificing their lives for their comrades.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted in pain as he forced his shoulder back in it's place. The previous attack was perfect. There were no flaws up until the last minute. Again, he cursed himself.

It was too easy. He was getting sloppy right at the very end.

People were dying, one by one.

No more.

_"I won't let my comrades die. I won't!" _he reassured himself and got up on his feet.

He looked up to see the rain of wooden projectiles nearing him fast. He jumped back just in time to avoid them. He exhaled.

"That was close. Too close for my liking." he said as he wiped some sweat off his brow. Just then he noticed his hands were shaking.

He was on edge. He had pushed himself and he was almost out of chakra. Even he had his limits.

He had left Turtle Island with Old Man Bee hours ago. He had pushed his chakra to it's limits to speed himself up. He had Shadow Clones fighting Kages and other Reanimated Shinobi all over the world while he was fighting former Jinchuriki. Their strain had carried over to him, weakening his knees as well as his resolve. All of that and it was still not enough.

But he had pushed himself to keep going. For everyone's sake.

"I can't give up. Not now!"

With newfound strength he forced his racking nerves to calm as he prepared Nature Chakra. He felt the energy from everything around him diminish in intensity, before it was absorbed by his body and replaced with Sage Chakra.

But it would take time.

Just then, Neji landed in front of him.

"Neji!"

Neji Hyuga turned to look at Naruto with a confident smirk.

"How are you holding up?" the Hyuga asked.

Naruto shifted as he tried to hide his exhaustion behind a smirk. But Neji's eyes could see through it all.

Naruto observed Neji carefully. If he knew just how bad Naruto was fairing, he did a great job hiding it.

Truly Neji was unique. It seemed like Sasuke and Gaara weren't the only people Naruto could relate to.

Hinata and Hiashi Hyuga landed beside Neji and in front of Naruto protectively, ready to protect him from the newest assault of the enemy.

Naruto's mask of confidence fell the moment his eyes fell on Hinata. What was she doing here?!

An image flashed before Naruto's eyes. Pain standing over Hinata's broken body, looking at him with empty, apathetic eyes. He was holding a blade, it seemed like it had pierced through...

Naruto closed his eyes. It hurt to remember. Yet here she was again.

"Hinata!"

Hinata flinched at the underlying rage in Naruto's voice as she turned to look at him. Yet she knew he was not angry at her. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto looked down, feeling slightly guilty for yelling at her, as he spoke in a low voice.

"Not again... Please, just leave."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization and her expression softened.

He was feeling guilty.

She turned her back on him and stared at the alliance.

"I can't do that."

Naruto looked up in surprise and stared at Hinata.

"Why?" he asked.

Hinata mentally pondered the best way to answer his question. How could she make him understand?

"Because... I've made a promise."

Naruto's eyes widened as another memory flashed before him.

_"I don't run... and I... never go back on my word. Because... that is... my Ninja Way too."_

He mentally slapped himself. If he wanted to stay true to his Ninja Way how could he expect Hinata to break hers?

He looked down again as he nodded slowly.

"Naruto..." Neji called out to him.

Naruto turned to look at his friend with a serious expression.

"What is it Neji?"

"For this strategy we need your power. Until you are ready..."

"... we will protect you Naruto-kun." Hinata finished for him.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hinata... thank you."

Hinata in turn also smiled softly before her face settled for a determined glare towards the Ten Tails.

THE HYUGA ARE THE STORNGEST IN THE LEAF! shouted Hiashi before the 3 Hyuga's got to work on defending Naruto.

XXXXXXXX

"The Alliance is still high on numbers, Obito." Uchiha Madara stated.

"I KNOW" shouted Obito, clearly annoyed at the resistance their enemies showed.

"What will you do?" inquired Madara.

"Continue teaching them despair!" answered Obito as the barrage of Wood intensified.

XXXXXXXX

"Hakke Kuhekisho" Hiashi called out as he shot an Air Palm at the attacking tail, knocking it off course.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" yelled Neji as he activated his ultimate defence, blocking a few projectiles before he lost his balance.

"_It's no good. My Rotation isn't enough." _he thought to himself before a spike of wood barely missed his head but knocked off his forehead protector, revealing his Caged Bird Seal. Before the barrage of projectiles reached Neji, two spiralling, star-shaped shurikens exploded in the air, the attack blocking or destroying a good amount of wood.

Surprised, Neji looked back at Naruto. He seemed... diffirent.

The pupils of his eyes had turned yellow with horizontial black slits and around his eyes the orange color signified he was using Sage Mode.

"Thanks Neji. I can use Sage Mode now. Can't keep relying on geniuses forever!" Naruto told him as he rushed forward.

Neji smirked at being called a genius.

_"He'll never change..." _he thought to himself.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out and nine clones poofed into existance. He split them up into teams of three and they instantly worked on their next technique.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out as he threw the attack in the air. The Rasenshuriken exploded, blocking or destroying most of the projectiles.

"There's more!"

Two Shadow Clones charged forward, Rasenshurikens in each of their hands. They threw the attack high as well, blocking the attacks from different tails.

As the clones poofed away, their strain from forcing chakra to use the Rasenshuriken carried over to the original Naruto as he fell to his knees.

Sage Mode now gone, Naruto panted for breath as the exhaustion he felt earlier caught up with him.

"Hakke Kusho." Hinata called using an Air Palm to protect the worn out Naruto from a wood spike.

She glanced at Naruto's direction and grimaced. You could basically see it in his eyes. He was exhausted and could barely stand. The weight he carried on his shoulders was getting bigger and bigger. She felt bad for giving him more things to worry about but... she had a promise to keep.

_"When I reach you... I'll walk by your side and protect you always!"_

The last hand of the Ten Tails that hadn't attacked yet prepared for a pinpointed barrage heading straight for Naruto...

Hiashi who was observing the Ten Tails with his Byakugan noticed it first.

"_Damn it, a pinpoint attack! Hinata's Air Palm won't be fast enough..."_

_Or so he thought..._

"BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata stood in front of Naruto as a human shield, fully aware of the consequences. She knew she would die. She was prepared for death, but if it meant she could protect him... then she would die with no regrets.

"_I will..."_

But the hit never came...

Hinata looked behind her after a couple slow seconds only to see her beloved cousin, falling to the ground, motionless.

XXXXXXXX

"DOTON: SAND NO JUTSU!" shouted Akatshuchi activating his mountain prison jutsu, constricting the Ten Tails' movements. The remaining Shinobi charged forward throwing attacks and projectiles at the Ten Tails. They had to stall until they could go through with their strategy.

XXXXXXXX

"MEDICAL UNIT! WHERE ARE YOU? SERIOUS INJURY OVER HERE. HURRY!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, but no one seemed to be coming. He shifted Neji so he could unzip his vest as he tried to hold back the tears. There was blood everywhere...

"_Hizashi, forgive me. I let __Neji..." _Hiashi thought to himself as he wept, silently asking his brother for forgiveness.

"No, it's okay." said Neji weakly, at the brink of death. "I won't last long anyway."

Hinata fell to her knees as she felt despair gripping her throat and choking her sobs in a vice grip. She shook her head, mentally kicking herself and thinking that it was all a dream or somekind of horrible genjutsu.

But this was no illusion.

It was reality. And the pool of blood that fell in front of her knees was really her cousin's.

_"Why Neji-nii-san? Why did you stop me?"_

"Naruto..." Neji weakly called. Naruto turned his head to look at Neji as he leaned closer.

"... Hinata-sama is willing... to die for you..." Naruto flinched at this, the very thought of Hinata's sacrifice during the Invasion of Pain leaving him speechless.

"That's why..." Neji continued. "...you have more... than one life... in your hands. It looks like... mine was one of them... too." he finished as darkness consumed the edges of his vision.

"Why would you go so far for me? You were going to change the Hyuuga." Naruto asked the dying comrade in his arms. Neji remained silent.

"Why sacrifice all that now for me?" He asked again, his voice echoing the despair he was feeling. He had broken his Ninja Way...

_"I WON'T LET MY COMRADES DIE!" That's the promise he had made just moments ago..._

"_Why would you go so far, to the point.. you lost your life?" He thought to himself._

"Because.. you called me.. a genius." answered Neji, embracing death with a smile.

As the seal on his forehead started to fade away at the time of death, one last thought went through Neji Hyuga's mind...

"_Father... I finally understand that feeling of relief that you felt, dying to protect your family and friends... It's time for me.. to join you on the other side."_

A feeling of despair fell upon Naruto and Hinata as they stared at the motionless body of Hyuuga Neji, and _he_ knew that. The moment he'd been waiting for. Now he just needed one last push...

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let your comrades die Naruto?" yelled Obito from upon the Ten Tails' head. Both Naruto and Hinata looked up to stare at the direction of Obito and Madara.

"Those words..." said Obito "... look around you and say them again."

All around the battlefield, the bodies of hundreds of Shinobi stained the ground with their blood from the onslaught that occurred earlier. Five minutes. The Ten Tails' barrage didn't last five minutes and already that many had lost their lives.

"I SAID SAY THEM AGAIN !" shouted Obito after a few seconds.

"As the bodies of your friends grow colder by the minute you realize they are DEAD! This will keep on going.. and your words and ideals will always be proved false. This is the result of your hopes, dreams and ideas, THIS IS REALITY! What is there anymore for you in this world? Your Mother and Father are dead, so is your Master Jiraiya. If you continue to resist, you will lose all you friends one by one. There will be no one left to acknowledge your existance anymore!"

"_Obito, how far have you fallen?" _Thought Kakashi, hearing his old friend's words.

"The only thing that awaits you in the end... is your worst nightmare and you know this well...

LONELINESS!"

"_You've become just like my old self, Obito. Naruto will soon give up and the spirit of the Alliance will shatter." _thought Madara as a small smirk appeared on his features.

"Why stay tied down to reality? Join us Naruto!"

Naruto lowered his head. It was true. Everything he had heard was true. He had come so far. Everyone he knew... Sasuke, Neji... his Mom and Dad... Pervy Sage... The most important people in his life, one by one... they were... he could just give up and no one would care...

SLAP!

Hinata's hand was on Naruto's cheek and he soon found himself to be staring into her lavender eyes, dry tears on her cheeks visible.

But what if... they did care?

_"That's right. Up until now... their deaths... they were not in vain. They died to protect what was precious to them. Each and every one of them..."_

"I'm sorry." Naruto spoke softly, his voice lower than a whisper.

"What...?" Obito asked no one in particular.

"You should be." Hinata told him as she planted her head at Naruto's chest and began to sob.

"I'm never, ever betraying my comrades." Naruto said just a bit louder than before.

"I know. That's one thing I love you for." Hinata stated as her voice became more clear and her sobs stopped.

"Thank you."

Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes in confusion.

"For what?"

"For always being by my side." he answered.

Naruto observed Hinata carefully. This person in his arms... he knew she was special.

She could bring him back from the depths of despair and give him strength to carry on just by looking at him.

She had always watched him, wanting to catch up to him, to walk with him side by side...

At first she was just... a dark, plain, weirdo to him. But she grew on him. She always seemed to make everything better and brighter.

She had protected him, looked out for him, cheered for him when everyone else simply watched from the distance. She had been the first to accept him for who he was even when he thought he was alone all those years ago. Not Iruka-sensei, not Kakashi-sensei, her.

She was ready to give her life for him. She was and always would be a shining ray of hope in his eyes.

But for him to miss such a shining ray of light when it's been right in front of him...

What did he do to deserve her? Ever since he could remember, he had to work for the things that life gave him and yet... she's always been right beside him.

He had his answer now...

He took her hand and sat up on his feet as she did the same, his gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Hinata, I-..." Naruto stopped for a moment before raising his head again, determination showing in his face...

"I love you too."

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief. Did he just...

"N-Naruto-kun..." new tears began to leave her eyes before he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"W-What did you just s-say?"

Naruto turned to look at her with a bright smile on his face.

"Hinata... I told you that I love you." he beamed at her. "Unless you don't feel the same way anymore and I just..."

His words died in his throat when Hinata put her arms around his body and hugged him tightly. He looked down to see the top of her head and all he could hear were her sobs. But this time time, sadness was not the cause of her tears.

Naruto's heart was swelling with hapiness. Right now, he just wanted time to stop. With this girl in his arms, his head on top of Hinata's, with her head burried in his neck and her calm, hot breath on his skin. Everything else just vanished from the world to him. But... Dreams can't last forever.

"ENOUGH!" Obito finally snapped after all that happened before him. Just there, he had seen a shadow of himself holding the corpse of his love, Rin Nohara, the same way Naruto and Hinata stood right now. Why was it that every descision in his life had given him even more misery than before when Naruto... a shinobi that never met his parents and wants to become Hokage just like him, instead of following the same fate as he did, had found love and acceptance. He wasn't angry at Naruto, or himself for that matter. He was FURIOUS at the world.

The world that had taken away everything from him. The world that he had given up on. All of his mistakes kept raining down on him as if it was his fault! He wanted all of it to stop. To create a new world that gave him everything this one had taken from him...

The Ten Tails began to charge a Tailed Beast Bomb, the size and power of it would be able to take out all of the battlefield at once...

"Stop it Obito, don't be hasty. You'll hurt yourself and the Ten Tails..."

"I DON'T CARE. THE TEN TAILS' SKIN IS STRONG!"

Suddenly, Sai and Killer Bee appeared up in the sky, flying on one of Sai's Super Beast Scroll birds.

"Recharge complete, aww yeahhh !" said Killer Bee before he switched to Tailed Beast State right after he jumped off the bird, forming a Tailed Beast Bomb of his own in the process.

"Take this!" Killer Bee shouted as he put his head in the Ten Tails' mouth still forming the Huge Tailed Beast Bomb sending it back down it's throat using his own. The Ten Tails ended up swallowing the Bomb causing it to explode still inside it with the body acting as a deflated balloon, slowly losing air before it turned flat.

Obito and Madara were forced to seperate themselves from the Beast to avoid being blown back by the explosion inside of it, while the Fully Transformed Killer Bee fell down at full speed, making the landing even more painful. Eight Tails ended up missing a horn, a tooth and suffered multiple other injuries.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto took Hinata's hand and gave it a slight but comforting squeeze.

Even if they were in the middle of war, she felt like all her dreams had come true. If she died right know, she would have died happy. That said, she couldn't bring herself to end this moment, so it was a good thing Naruto's chakra was at last ready. It was time to get their strategy underway.

_"Naruto-kun's hand is big and strong but most of all..."_

"LET'S GO HINATA!"

"RIGHT!"

_"It's comforting."_

With that, Naruto was in his Kurama Mode and a determined Hinata was holding his hand, engulfed in a One Tailed form of his Red chakra cloak.

After all this time, she had reached him.

_And she was never letting go..._

**I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**As always...**

**Andrew... out!**


	2. Dark Plots and a Date

Author's Notes: I've been getting possitive Reviews about the story and some people were kind enough to leave a PM pointing out some minor things that were fixed. Other than that I'm generally happy about how this concept is being received and I decided to add the next chapter a bit earlier than I planned. This chapter has plenty of changes from the canon unlike the first chapter so I really hope I did well. Please point out anything you can find that is important either to the flow of the story or characters. I really hope I did a good job portraying the characters as they are in the again, leave a review, PM me, anything you can do to help out ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Chapter 2

"_This chakra... It's.. amazing." _thought Hinata as she looked at her hand only to see it engulfed by some kind of Red chakra.

This sudden spike of Hinata and Naruto's chakra shot out like a flare, alerting the whole battlefield of the Nine Tails' potent power.

"This is the Nine Tails'... no, Naruto's chakra!" said an exhausted Cee lying on the ground, staring at the direction of Naruto and Hinata like everyone else. Even Obito and Madara, who were both waiting for the Ten Tails to recover, were left with their mouths hanging open.

"How is this possible? The amount of demonic chakra flowing through her body should already have killed her!" asked Obito, rage visible on his features.

"_That brat, Naruto. Could he already have mastered the Nine Tails' chakra to the point that he can share it with others?"_ thougt Madara, he himself slightly annoyed by this turn of events. If Naruto had enough chakra to distribute to every Shinobi in the Alliance, that would lessen their chances of capturing the Eight and Nine Tails drastically.

"_**Good job on altering and sharing my chakra Naruto." **_said Kurama, inside of Naruto's seal_**.**_

"_I've got it down now! Help me Kurama." _said Naruto to the nine-tailed fox behind him.

"_**They've been waiting enough already. I think a few shadow clones will do."**_

"_Alright!"_

Back on the battlefield, Hinata was staring at Naruto, amazed at his newfound ability.

"_Amazing! Naruto-kun can handle all this chakra like it's nothing!" _thought Hinata just before Naruto let go of her hand to form the oh-so familiar seal of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, forming 3 clones in the process.

"You know what to do so get going!" Naruto ordered his clones and they immedietly complied, scattering, each one heading for a different area of the battlefield.

"You're late Naruto." said Shikamaru as one of the clones touched his hand.

"Sorry I'm late but I'm here now." said the Naruto clone and almost immedietly Shikamaru was surrounded by the Chakra cloak too.

"Choji, Ino. Gimme your hands." "A-Alright." both of them answered as they extended their hands for Naruto to share his chakra with them too.

One after one, Naruto's clones shared Kurama's chakra to every Shinobi present. From the front lines, to the Medical Unit, everyone was soon donned with Naruto's red chakra cloak.

"_So, it's true after all. Naruto has shared his chakra equally among every single one of them." _Madara thought to himself as the urge to just kill everyone with his Perfect Form Susano'o grew bigger by the minute. "_But if I were to use it again it just woudn't be the same. Even if the Five Kage are not here, for ME to use an attack more than twice at one night... It's simply unsightly!"_

Obito was getting even more frustrated than before. He had not come this far only to fail at the last minute! Something needed to be done, but what could possibly break Naruto's spirit now after all that he has endured? He had him right where he wanted him. He would have given up. If it wasn't for that stupid Hyuuga bitch of his... Wait! He would just kill her. It made perfect sense, at least to him it did...

The Ten Tails was still recovering from the explosion inside it's stomach so that was out of the question. So how could he do it? He could just warp himself behind her and do it quick and clean.

No, that wouldn't work without consequences. He could remain intangible for about five minutes but even he wouldn't last long against an enraged Naruto and an army using the Nine Tails' chakra. Plus they still had Kakashi. He could use the Kamui against him and he could propably last longer than he would now that he had Naruto's chakra. That settled it. He would deal with Kakashi first, then Hinata. "Madara..." Obito said.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Madara.

"I'll be gone for a little while. It seems that a proper reunion with Kakashi is in order." answered Obito calmly.

"Fine then. I was planning on waiting for the Ten Tails to recover, after all, it will take some time before it's fully healed and ready for the next stage. Oh, be sure to return before the final transformation, It's already hard to control the beast but at it's final form, only a Jinchuriki will be able to handle it." said Madara with a serious expression on his face.

Just as Obito was about to warp himself away Madara spoke again.

"Oh, one last thing Obito?" Obito turned to Madara to hear what he was about to say.

"Try not to die, okay?" Madara asked with a slight grin on his face.

"I don't think you realize the importance of the left eye you're harboring. I'd hate to find out that you died. That would lead to the destruction of my Rinnegan, wouldn't it?"

Obito just shrugged it off and two seconds later he was gone.

Naruto and Hinata were now heading towards the direction of the frontlines were all their friends and comrades were.

"Hinata?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered, a beautiful smile present on her lips.

Naruto felt blood rushing to his head and before he knew it, he was blushing a deep shade of red.

"I-I was w-wondering.. maybe.. after the war.. I-If you liked we c-could... um.." Naruto stuttered.

"Yes?" Hinata was a bit surprised seeing Naruto blushing and stuttering like that. Mostly because she never saw her Naruto like this before and second, _she_ was used to being the shy, timid one in a conversation.

"I was wondering if you'd like to_ go on a date sometime_?" He said the last part so fast he could barely hear himself saying it. But lucky for him, Hinata heard him too.

Hinata wanted to be with Naruto for as long as he remembered. Imagining the perfect date with the boy of their dreams is something girls do at one point or another. Hinata was waiting for this moment for a long time. She only wished she could accept under better circumstances and not in the middle of a war, but to hell with it! She was being granted her wish, who cares when it happened...

"I-I'd love to!" she finally answered, tears of happiness threatening to leave her eyes.

Naruto felt relieved. Not only had Hinata heard him, she had accepteed too! His chest started swelling with joy, at least until he realized under what circumstances he asked for her first date, something every girl dreamed of.

"I'm sorry Hinata, for not asking at a better time..." he apologised sincerely.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, at least you did ask. That makes it more than enough for me." she assured him.

Naruto looked ahead, a smile plastered on his face, and saw that they were nearing their friends.

"We're almost there." he informed Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said, activating her Kekkei Genkai. "You're right, they're just up ahead."

"What, don't you trust me?" he asked in a teasing manor.

Hinata giggled at her love's antics as he made a pout face, making her giggle even louder. Soon her giggling had erupted into laughter. Seeing he was the reason behind it, he beamed with pride. Being able to make his loved ones happy always made him feel better. However he was at war. He would have to fight to protect the ones he cared for if he ver wanted to see them again.

"Naruto. Hinata-chan. You're finally here!" said Sakura as she spotted them in the distance.

"Sorry we're late Sakura-chan. Hey, where's Bushy brow and Tenten?" asked a slightly confused Naruto.

"They're with Gai-sensei over at where you and Hinata-chan were. They went to pay their respects for Neji." Sakura answered with a tint of sadness in her voice. She never really was close to Neji, but losing a comrade always hurt.

As Naruto and Hinata heard this, the same sadness was visible in their eyes but they quickly let it go. "But don't worry, they already got chakra from one of your Shadow Clones before they left." Sakura continued.

"Ah okay, that's good." said Naruto with a solemn tone in his voice.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Don't worry about it Hinata." answered Naruto with a reassuring grin.

"Anyway, everyone get over here. I still haven't given you any of Kurama's chakra yet." he said as he called for his other teammates.

Kiba, Shino, Sai and Sakura all gathered around Naruto's position and he gave them all a red chakra cloak. With that, every single ninja on the battlefield was engulfed with the chakra clock that Naruto and his clones had shared to them making the battlefield to be lightly illuminated by a red glow that could be seen from miles away. It was truly a sight to behold. To think that much chakra existed and all of it controlled by Naruto.

The Allied Shinobi Forces were ready to begin their assault.

**Let's get this dance started ! **shouted an excited Madara Uchiha, one man against an army.

CHAPTER END

So, firstly I want to point out something that ticked me off a lot. When the Ten Tails exploded because of Killer Bee, in the canon, one episode the juubi was blown up ,next episode it was all okay like it never happened! That's why I decided to keep it incapacitated for at least one chapter. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter :)

Andrew...out!


	3. A New Power

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update this story sooner but school started and I've been busy with my homework and stuff. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and as always, a review and or a PM is highly appreciated.

I'd like to give special thanks to Maiii for supporting this story from the beginning and I'd also like to give a shoutout to her story called : Becoming One. It's only 3 chapters long as of now so catching up is pretty easy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Chapter 3

"**Let's get this dance started!" **shouted an excited Madara Uchiha, one man against an army.

"Hinata, can you see Obito's chakra anywhere?" asked Naruto, slightly concerned.

"See chakra? That's almost impossible." said Hinata, surprised at what Naruto asked of her.

"My Sage Mode can sense the Nature energy around me and mix it with my chakra perfectly" Narufo informed. "So if we combine my Sage Mode with your Byakugan, won't it be possible for you to sense chakra signatures?"

"I suppose It makes some sense but the amount of chakra I'd be using would leave me almost completely drained. Plus, you still need to be in Sage Mode for it to work."

"You're right. I can't use Nature energy when using Kurama's chakra. Last time I tried..."

"_**You two maybe onto something Naruto."**_ said Kurama.

"_What do you mean? You have an idea Kurama?"_asked Naruto.

"_**I think so but first, bring your girlfriend over here so that I can explain."**_

"_What do you mean 'bring her over here'? a_sked Naruto confused.

"_**Just hold her hand, focus your chakra through it and come back here." **_answered Kurama as if saying the most natural thing.

"Hinata, please take my hand." said Naruto to the lavender eyed girl next to him.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata a bit. She still wasn't used to the fact that Naruto actually loved her back after all this time.

As she took his hand just like moments ago, she felt like she was standing on something wet.

"_Water? Where am I?" _she thought to herself as she began examining her surroundings.

The ceiling was barely visible through the darkness and the floor was wet. To her left was a wall with pipes running through the room. The room was a bit cold and an orange light was the only thing that allowed anyone to even see a thing in this place. Where was the light coming from anyway? To her right was, Naruto?

"Naruto-kun where are we?" asked Hinata a bit scared.

"Don't worry, we're..."

"**Let me answer that kid." **a dark voice filled with malice echoed through the room.

"**You are in the domain of the Nine-Tailed Demon fox, strongest of the Tailed Beasts, the embodiment of power and..."**

"SHUT UP KURAMA! Trying to scare poor Hinata over here."

"**Come on, did you have to ruin my amazing intoduction?"** whined Kurama.

"You're just like Pervy Sage, y'know?" complained Naruto.

Hinata was simply speechless. Did Naruto take her with him in the seal?

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata. Kurama, this is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this baka of a fox over here is Kurama." said Naruto matter of factly.

"Hello Kurama-san, It's a pleasure to meet you." said Hinata, bowing to the fox.

"**I like her, at least she has manners, not like you brat."**

"HEY! I have manners!" shouted Naruto comically.

"**Oh yeah? Since when?" **Kurama teased and Hinata giggled.

"Anyway, why did you want Hinata here too?" asked Naruto changing the subject.

"**Oh right, I almost forgot. Naruto, It's possible for you to use Sage Mode while also using my chakra."**

"Really? How?" asked Naruto now excited.

"**If you remember, when you encountered Nagato, even I couldn't stand what he said, causing some of my chakra to leak out and mix with your sage chakra almost perfectly." **

"Really, Is that what happened?" asked Naruto confused.

"**Yes, what I'm saying is that I'll let you gather Nature Energy without disrupting your chakra like the time you were training in Mount Myoboku." **answered Kurama.

"So it WAS you messing with the geezer frog's jutsu back then!"

"**Yes because I didn't want to be roomates with a frog you damn brat!" **shouted the fox.

Naruto's face formed a teasing grin. "You damn selfish fox, you haven't grown soft on me have you?" he teased.

"**WHAT'S SELFISH ABOUT LETTING YOU USE MORE POWER, STUPID? IF YOU WANT YOU CAN JUST USE YOUR SAGE MODE WITHOUT MY CHAKRA, SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT?"** shouted Kurama at the top of his lungs, making both Naruto and Hinata to take a few steps back or else they could go deaf.

"**You'll never change anyway so what's the point of losing my voice?" **asked Kurama.

"So, why am I here?" asked Hinata taking a few steps forward.

"**Oh yeah, the idiot will be sharing his chakra with you to increase your Byakugan's range and efficieny." **answered Kurama.

"Wait, won't the sage chakra turn her into a frog statue if it's not synced perfectly with her own?" asked Naruto.

"**That's where you come in Naruto. You were able to manifest, shape and share my chakra with every shinobi in the battlefield. To do that you effeciently changed the form of my demonic chakra to completely sync with everyone differently. I'm sure you can do the same with your Nature energy to your little vixen." **informed Kurama making Hinata blush a deep red af the last comment.

"So, I just gather Nature Energy while using Tailed Beast Mode, sync the chakra with both mine and your chakra, and share some of it to Hinata just like the Chakra cloak?" asked Naruto.

"**Yup, that's all there is to it. Now go, or it will be too late when you find that damn Uchiha."**

"Alright, we got it. Thanks again Kurama!" Naruto grinned.

"It was an honor of me to meet you Kurama-san, we are thankful for your help." thanked Hinata, bowing once again to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"**You really are a special girl. Take care of that idiot next to you for me, okay?"** asked Kurama.

"H-Hai, I will." And with that, they were gone and Kurama was once again alone inside the seal.

"_**This is going to be interesting. I look forward to see what the future holds for you, Naruto."**_

Back on the battlefield, Madara was already engaged in combat, decimating the ranks of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Taijutsu and his Susano'o's ultimate defence.

"Is that all Shinobi of this era can do? Hashirama would be dissapointed of his legacy." said Madara with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"There's only one way trash like yourselves can die. A quick, painless death!" with that Madara formed some hand signs and jumped high up in the air, activating his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu!" shouted Madara as he shot out several fireballs in the shape of dragonheads, taking down many Ninja in the process.

"It's no good, he's out of our league." said a depressed Chojuro as he used Hiramakarei to protect himself.

"Don't lose your fighting spirit Chojuro. Back in my day we would face danger head-on and..."

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you!" interrupted Chojuro surprising Ao.

"_I think some of Mizukage-sama's attitude is rubbing off on him. That's a good thing r-right?" _Ao thought to himself_._

"I think this is enough." said Madara as he stopped his assault.

The casualties were already too many and they were running out of time.

"Hinata are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun."

"Okay, take my hand and I'll start gathering Nature Energy."

Hinata did as instrucred and Naruto closed his eyes, body perfectly still.

"_I can gather Nature Energy a lot faster in Kurama Mode, and I can sense chakra better than ever." _thought Naruto.

"_Bushy-brow's chakra, I can sense determination in it. Tenten's chakra, grief, maybe? Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, I can feel their resolve. Kiba and Shino, their chakra is... raging. Sakura-chan's chakra is wavering, her mind must be thinking something, someone else. The one that really stands __out though is... Hinata's? So warm, comforting, loving. I don't know why but... It just fuels me!_

Soon, Naruto's slitted eyes formed a cross, his Nine-Tailed eye pattern mixing with his Sage Mode, red markings formed around his eyes. Hinata felt her chakra highten to new levels she never thought possible. Her chakra cloak became more thick and took a more orange-like color, diffirent than the previously red one.

"How do you feel Hinata?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"I feel like I can do anything. This chakra is amazing!" answered Hinata, simply awed at the amount of chakra she could control.

"Great! That means it's working. Nature Energy is now like an extension of your body. If that wasn't your first impression I'd be surprised."

"Naruto, what did you do to Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata is using Sage Chakra like I am now. Pretty awesome, right Hinata?"

"H-Hai, It is amazing." answered Hinata.

"Now, Hinata, can you try and locate Obito's chakra?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll..."

"Don't worry Hinata, you're strong and.. I believe in you!" Naruto assured.

"O-Okay, BYAKUGAN!" Hinata said, activating her now enhanced dojutsu.

"What do you see Hinata?"

"Everything Naruto-kun!" informed Hinata.

"I can see everything, from the smallest insects to a human's cells."

"Can you see chakra signatures?" asked Naruto.

"I can see one, but it's vague. Hold on... I've got it. That's definatly Obito's chakra but it's heading straight for..." Hinata gasped.

"Hinata, what is it?" asked both Naruto and Sakura with concerned look on their faces.

"Obito's headed straight for Kakashi-sensei!" 

"I'll make both the Ten-Tails and Madara to dissapear. Kamui!" said Kakashi Hatake as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, but...

"Looks like you were waiting for your chance, but so was I, Kakashi!" said Obito as he teleported right in front of him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" shouted Naruto to no avail.

Obito grabbed his former teammate from his forearms, locking their gazes to each other's eyes.

"_Naruto, I leave this in your hands."_ thought Kakashi as both he and Obito teleported to the space-time dimension of Kamui.

"Well looks like Obito finally made his move, so what shall I do with you all?" asked Madara.

"Damn it! We were too late!" cursed Naruto under his breath.

"Naruto don't worry, sensei will be alright." said Sakura.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? Sakura, Kakashi-sensei will DIE in there!"

"Naruto-kun, relax and tell us what you know, please?" Hinata asked with a comforting voice that made his anger melt away.

"Okay." Naruto sighed.

"Obito has both the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan. He can also use Wood-Style due to having the First Hokage's genes implanted in him. He also has higher than normal chakra reserves thanks to his clan. As far as I know, with both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan against him, Taijutsu is out of the question for sensei, and with the Rinnegan able to absorb every Ninjutsu, that's useless too. Genjutsu is one thing, but under the teachings of Madara Uchiha, one is expected to be able to break out of almost any illusion." Naruto informed.

"Honestly, I think the fight was already decided the moment they got seperated and put against one another 1 vs 1."

"Don't say that! Kakashi-sensei will be alright, I know he will." said a slightly sobbing Sakura.

"Let's just hope they won't resort to fighting." said Naruto, looking up into the sky.

"_I wonder, where are you right now? What are you thinking? Sasuke."_ thought Naruto. 

"Finally the ones who know everything." said Orochimaru, taking over the White Zetsu's body.

"_So, my questions will be answered. I'm surprised Orochimaru summoned those four..." _thought Sasuke.

"THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE!"

CHAPTER END

_So, as you can see, things are starting to heat up on the battlefield so that's why I decided to give Hinata a temporary power up, to cope with the things that will be happening later on in the story and trust me, you'll be surprised... Anyway, hope you liked the chapter :)_

Andrew... out!


End file.
